Dynamic Entry Pt II! The Uchiha Brothers' Day Off
by Xtase
Summary: The hotly anticipated, smoking-hot sequel to Dynamic Entry! Pure smut. ItaSasuIta. Uchihacest.
1. Chapter 1

I hereby declare that I claim no rights to **NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi/SHUEISHA Inc. **and receive no monetary benefit for any narrative I publish hereafter based on this manga or any of its other media adaptations.

Warnings are in place for slash (male on male coupling), incest, misuse of ninjutsu & chakra, graphic sexual content and strong language.

-Xtase

_Salutations! If you are reading this for the first time, welcome. And to those of you who have already read Part I, welcome back. Here is the sequel to _Dynamic Entry. _If you have not already read the previous instalment I strongly recommend that you do (it's a scorcher). This fic features the oh-so-sexy brutal!sadistic!Itachi and nasty!perverted!Sasuke. They have a very freaky sex life; these two get up to some kinky shit. So brace yourselves, and enjoy your dose of __mindless porn__...erm...erotic fiction._

Sasuke adored his aniki's hair. It was so unlike his own. Whereas Sasuke's stuck out in stubborn spikes, Itachi's hair behaved and fell in gentle waves. Spilling over his broad shoulders, down his back, reaching for the base of his spine.

And right now, he had all the more reason to love his aniki's crowning glory. Itachi was giving him the most divine blowjob. He had wrapped one of his satiny tresses of hair around Sasuke's throbbing cock. Stroking the base soft and slow with his fiery fingers, swirling the pink head round and round in his mouth. Just the tip. Sasuke had never felt such dizzying sensations. Never.

Those lips, that tongue; Itachi knew just what to do with them. He skillfully manoeuvred them both, moving them in tandem slowly to ensure his brother's uttermost pleasure. He firmly grasped Sasuke's thigh with his free hand when his otouto began to instinctively gyrate his hips in gentle rolls. Preventing him from penetrating deeper into his mouth. Then he slowly withdrew, Sasuke's dick slipping from his lips with a moist, faint _pop._

His otouto mewls in disappointment and looks down. Itachi was still stroking him off, so very slowly. It felt like heaven. And an angel had twisted his silky hair around his sweetest spot, adding the gentlest friction to his pumping hand. He was gazing up at Sasuke with hazy black eyes, with such ardent adoration that it made Sasuke's breath catch in his throat. He was suddenly overwhelmed by a ferocious wave of love for his aniki. His wonderful, perfect aniki, who would do _anything_ to please him. Anything.

Even lap up the precum dripping out of his cock. Drop. By drop. By sinful _drop. _An angelwhose flawless body was being used to assauge his carnal desires. Here he was, sullying this creature's purity with the precursor to his seed. And he liked it. He _loved _it. He loved Itachi. He loved _fucking_ Itachi. Until there was an Itachi-shaped _depression_ in his mattress. And later he would _sleep _in that depression just to remind himself of his aniki's presence.

Sasuke moaned from the furious heat of the flames licking at his insides. This liquid fire rushing through his dilating blood vessels. Seeping into his fingertips, firing up his muscles. Sasuke felt his body was now a smithy. The pit of his belly was the furnace, his lungs were a pair of bellows, his blood was molten metal. And his cock was a white-hot rod, waiting to be forged in the hands of the most masterful smith himself.

"Niisan," he croaked "Niisan...please."

"Hmm?" Itachi gave him an attentive, almost innocent look. He did not stop catching the droplets of precum leaking out of Sasuke's dick with his tongue. But he always waited for it to drip off the tumescent bulb, he would not touch him. The fucking tease.

"Niisan," he swallowed hard "Take me...into your mouth."

Itachi raised an elegant brow at his otouto and smiled sweetly. Sinlessly. And then he kissed his brother's cock, wrapping his lips around the whole bulb. Sasuke's eyes immediately rolled into his head as he was transported into ecstasies.

_Yesyesyesyesyesssss!_

Small, animalistic noises began to escape him as he plunged his hands into that glorious mane. Threading his fingers through the glossy strands as he bucked his hips furiously. One of his fantasies finally achieved; getting Itachi to suck his dick through his pants. His aniki had always wanted him to strip before blowing him. And that was sensual and romantic and all that mushy shit, but sometimes Sasuke just wanted to get blown.

Like today. When he had finally persuaded Itachi to let him brush his hair, the way he sometimes used to when they were younger. And Itachi had been topless, his entire, magnificent torso on display.

There had been something special about him today. The way the muscles rippled in Itachi's back as he shifted to a more comfortable position. Maybe it was the way his spine showed up as he curved his back. Or perhaps how his glossy tumble of black hair set off his glowing olive skin. Whatever it was, it had made Sasuke want to toss the hairbrush away and sweep his aniki into a bone-crushing embrace.

But this is Sasuke we are talking about. And whenever he is overcome by powerful emotion, he often expresses it quite crassly. And this time...was no different.

Imagine Itachi's surprise when he felt a strangely warm, stiff object flop onto the bare skin of his shoulder. Now imagine his growing discomfiture when he feels it nudging against his cheek. And you can just _picture _the utterly nonplussed expression on his face as his little brother feeds him his dick.

_What the...?_

And Sasuke had merely looked down at him serenely, his lips curling into a cheeky smile. If his cock wasn't between Itachi's sweet, sexy lips he would have laughed at his wide-eyed bewilderment. And then his aniki's eyes had narrowed, his heavily-lashed eyelids descending. Itachi gazed up at him through those thick eyelashes, looking at Sasuke with such heat. And then that tongue had started moving...and it had felt _so_ fine. The rest had been history. And now...

And now Itachi was flicking his tongue against the slit of Sasuke's dick. Playing him furiosly like a harp. Sasuke moaned desperately as the balls of his feet began to leave the floor. As he levitated upward, trying to plow deeper into his aniki's hot mouth. And Itachi was allowing it. Allowing Sasuke to plunge his engorged member down his throat.

He worked his otouto soft and slow with his mouth, until his juices leaked out. Swallowing him up until he felt the teeth of a zipper against the skin of his nose. Sasuke was being noisy as usual. Really, the sounds he made bordered on obscene. Those desperate injured animal sounds. They made Itachi's blood boil and pool in his crotch. And he finds himself thinking that he might like Sasuke to top him today. It was his day off, and besides, he was in a particularly...lecherous mood.

With this thought in mind, Itachi sucked harder, feverishly. Vacuuming his mouth and sucking, until Sasuke's tongue lolled out of his mouth. And then suddenly, quite rudely, he pulled out of Itachi's mouth. Right before creaming all over his brother's hair with a harsh, whistling gasp. Not even a word of warning; how typical of Sasuke. Itachi shook his head bemusedly, sweeping his sperm-tacky bangs away from his forehead, seemingly unperturbed.

Itachi was not bothered at all, anything to please his darling otouto. Sasuke would make it up to him. Right after he came down from his orgasm. He would make sure of it.

Meanwhile Sasuke was shamelessly slapping his dick agaist his face. Good grief, where had he learned such vulgar behavior? Itachi thought. Certainly not from him. He glanced up to see Sasuke leering at him, his wide black eyes beginning to gain that savage gleam. Itachi didn't know whether it turned him on or annoyed him more.

_At least stop smacking me in the face with your junk!_

He suddenly grasped Sasuke's cock in his hand, stroking him off deftly, getting him hard again. Sasuke only grinned wider, running his tongue over his lips in anticipation. Then he began to strip, all the while managing to thrust his cock into the ring Itachi had formed with his thumb and fingers. Eager to arouse himself to full erection; Sasuke began to think about how it would soon be Itachi's ass he would be plowing through, instead of just his hand. His soft dick began to twitch and pulse. It was working...

"After this, Sasuke, fuck me," Itachi demanded in a low growl. His gaze hot and his face hard as he continued to beat his brother's meat.

A deadly tone that assured a severe punishment if his otouto _dared _to disobey him. It sent hot shivers down Sasuke's spine. Despite his aniki's kind, considerate disposition, the many years he had spent as a shinobi had still somewhat eroded even his bountiful patience. He was not above sternness, or even brutality, when sufficiently provoked.

Especially if he becomes irritated during sex. You don't _ever _piss off Itachi in the sack. Not unless you wanted your tender spots cut up from being felt up rather - carelessly - with a kunai.

Or have him to bend you over his knee, and cane you with the weighty scabbard of his favourite katana...

"You fucking spoiled brat," he had snarled menacingly, Sharingan spinning as he spanked him. "You think because I love you I'll let you walk all over me? You think I'm a pushover? Huh?" he had then brought the lacquered wood down, and it had collided with Sasuke's sore ass with an explosive crack. His otouto had screeched from the excruciating pain.

"Answer me, Sasuke!" his rich baritone rising in volume...

_Crack!_

"No!"

"No, what?" he hissed coldly.

_CRACK!_

"N-no, Niisan, I...I d-don't" Sasuke stammered through the haze of pain.

_CRACK!_

"You don't what, Sasuke?"

"I don't think you're a pushover...Niisan" he groaned. His rear was on fire and hot tears threatened to spill from his eyes as his aniki humiliated him.

"And what else?" Itachi queried in a frighteningly soft voice.

"Huh? Wha..." agony did not allow much for coherent thought.

_CRACK! CRACK!_

Sasuke had had to grit his teeth to suppress the blood-curdling scream that threatened to rise out of his throat. The tears escaped, coursing down his reddened face. His fingernails had dug red crescents into his palms as his fists clenched. He couldn't take it any more.

"Please,"he groaned.

"Ah? What did you say?"

_CRACK! CRACK!_

"P-please...n-no more. Please."

"You know how to make me stop, Sasuke. Just say the word..." Itachi purred.

"Eh? What do you-"

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

"SHI-IT!" Sasuke yelped harshly.

"Tsk. You lack manners,"

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke panted.

"Sorry for what?"

"Aaaah!" he sobbed weakly; all pride forgotten.

"Hmm?"

"N-niisan...I...I can't. C-can't," he had been weeping hopelessly at that point, desperately wishing he hadn't crossed his elder brother.

"Can't remember, foolish lil' brother? I'll just have to remind you then..."

"Nnaaaaaah!" Sasuke whimpered weakly, knowing what was coming.

Itachi had raised his arm and proceeded to whale his little brother with hellacious vigor. And the room had been filled with the sounds of sharp rapid smacks and Sasuke's wailing sobs. And when he had squirmed in an attempt to avoid that accursed wooden sheath, Itachi had only gotten more annoyed.

"Oh no you don't" he had barked. His aniki then established a bruising grip on Sasuke's scrotum, making him instantly freeze. "Your ass or your balls, Sasuke," he said coversationally, as if talking about the weather. Sonofabitch, Sasuke thought. What had possessed his brother? That was all he had time to think, before he was seeing stars and blinded by pain.

And so, Itachi had mercilessly tormented him; he could not move his rump out of harm's way because his balls would be torn off. And sometimes during the torment Sasuke forgot this and instinctively bucked away, only to be rewarded by sickening pain shooting up from his crotch that made him want to retch. And he had screamed, like he was being slaughtered, until his throat had felt red and raw.

And so, by the time Itachi had paused after five minutes of non-stop thrashing, Sasuke had been reduced to a wheezing, shivering mess. He just knew that if it had been dark his ass would have been flourescing, like a bright red beacon. He was drenched in sweat; it had dripped from his brow and slicked his hair. Itachi smoothed the damp hair away from Sasuke's rubid face and pressed his mouth to his ear.

"Now aplologise for what you've done, Sasuke," Itachi murmured softly. Sasuke had struggled to catch his breath; afraid of what his aniki would do to him if he delayed too much.

"I'm sorry for being a spoiled brat, I'm sorry I tried to walk all over you," his voice had been choked and shaky; he had barely been able to manage anything above a hoarse whisper. "I'm sorry I've got no manners, I'm sorry I'm just a foollish little brother..." He had tried to swallow, but his mouth had dried up. All his liquids seemed to have been diverted to fuel his endless tears.

Sasuke winced as Itachi crudely began to grope his sore buttocks. His ass was a medley of furious colours. It was raspberry, it was blueberry, it was vanilla ice-cream, all of them melded together. It had made Itachi's mouth water. So in a fit of angry lust, he had sunk his teeth into his little brother's succulent derrière. Poor Sasuke could only cry out in surprise at the enexpected assault, fresh tears streaming down his face.

"P-please, Niisan..please!" he begged "No more, no more...please. I'm sorry...so sorry. Just, please - " and a large, warm hand had covered his mouth, muffling his words.

"Shhh..." Itachi whispered huskily, wrapping his arms gently around him. Then he had lifted Sasuke up and deposited him on his own bed. And after a moment, Itachi had joined him, flipping his otouto to lie on his side.

"Close your eyes," he murmured, nuzzling Sasuke's neck. And Sasuke had had the sense to obey him. Then he had felt his aniki's magic fingers caress his skin. His lips trailing butterfly kisses down Sasuke's spine. Working his way down, slowly, unhurriedly, until his lips met the swell of his otouto's bruised buttocks.

And he groped the globes again...but ever so gently. And this time, in spite of the pain, it had felt so lovely. So lovely. Sasuke had groaned in relief as his aniki comforted him. Tenderly kissing the red weals that marred his otouto's fair skin. Soothing the burning flesh with his cool fingers. Parting the cheeks with them to find his prize.

Sasuke had begun to sigh when he felt that talented tongue slip up inside him. And despite himself, his cock had been half-erect at that point. But who wouldn't become aroused when Uchiha Itachi was their partner? And before long Sasuke had been writhing in his brother's gentle grip at the feel of that tongue flexing and curling in his rectum.

"Shit," he whispered, his bloodshot eyes had glazed over.

Itachi's hands stroking his hips and thighs. Rubbing at his belly, fondling his bottom, tweaking a nipple. All at the same time. Just hands, surrounding him, pleasing him. A plethora of long fingers and calloused palms.

And that had made Sasuke frown; there were too many of them. Sure enough, his suspicions had been confirmed when he felt a _second_ mouth engulf his balls in its moist heat. Sasuke's eyes flew open to see a second Itachi fellating him hungrily with a roguish glint in his eye. And when the clone had winked up at him, Sasuke had known his ordeal was not even halfway over.

"Bloody hell," Sasuke croaked.

_Surprise, surprise, a cliffhanger. You know what that means right? Part II...is a two-parter. Nyahaha. I know what you're thinking; and you are correct. Of course I've already written out the whole Part II; it's sitting around in my drive waiting to be uploaded. Why did I do this, you ask? Because I can. Because I want you to be itching for me to post the new chapter. Because I can be sadistic like that. Because sometimes I get bored of being nice all the time and want to do things I shouldn't just for the hell of it. Don't worry, I'll publish it tomorrow. Or the day after._

_Maybe..._


	2. Chapter 2

I hereby declare that I claim no rights to **NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi/SHUEISHA Inc. **and receive no monetary benefit for any narrative I publish hereafter based on this manga or any of its other media adaptations.

Warnings are in place for slash (male on male coupling), incest, graphic sexual content, misuse of ninjutsu & chakra and strong language.

-Xtase

_Well over 1.5K views for this series in not even a fortnight.. I have come to my conclusion; there are a lot of pervert users dicking around on this site with a taste for incestuous porn. You kinky creatures ;D . Here's chapter two of Part II. Enjoy._

"What have I told you about your language, Sasuke?" Itachi's thumb began to prod at Sasuke's moistened entrance. It slipped inside. It massaged his inner flesh.

A sweet kind of dread began to trickle into Sasuke's belly. His aniki's words had been spoken softly, but their intent was menacing. Those breathy syllables murmured against the silk of his inner thigh. It made Sasuke's skin grow damp with cold sweat.

"What am I going to do with you, Sasuke..." Itachi trailed off, before slotting his tongue in beside his probing thumb.

"_Sssss...!" _

"Mmmm..." the clone began to hum against Sasuke's balls. He swirled the left one with his tongue, then the right. Then his hand cupped the sac softly, and he carefully cinched it betwixt his thumb and fingers. With infinite gentleness, he slowly tugged the testicles down, toward him, towards his face. And his mouth.

Sasuke gasped in pleasure at the intense feeling of his balls drawing together in their pouch. Rubbing together, _inside_. They were so slippery, it felt..._intimate._..it made sounds of desperate arousal rise from Sasuke's vocal cords. And then Itachi's clone _swallowed _his balls, still humming that wierd, lusty tune. Sasuke begin to curl into a foetal position, causing the original Itachi's thumb and tongue to pop out of him. He whimpered at their loss.

"Sasuke..." a needy murmur rose up from the south, and Sasuke felt his legs being parted.

Itachi began to suck the sensetive skin of his otouto's inner thigh. Nibbling, and lapping at the marks he made with his wet, slippery tongue. And his clone, his clone was doing unimaginable things with his own mouth, beating his tongue against Sasuke's sac. Then _grazing_ his teeth against the skin. Very gently; so as not to hurt him. It made his otouto shudder and dig his hands into the clone's hair, fingernails scraping against his scalp.

"Niisan!" he began to gyrate his hips. "Where...did you learn _that_?"

"A girl tried that on me once..." and Sasuke felt stung.

He didn't like Itachi talking about his past lovers...or even remembering them. It upset him, that he wasn't the only one who knew his aniki this way. The first time he had taken Itachi into his bed, he had been dismayed at his brother's obvious experience. He had turned down all the girls who had thrown themselves at him, had _saved _himself for his brother. But Itachi apparently hadn't done the same. _He _was supposed to have been his aniki's first lover, and Itachi his. They were supposed to have lost their innocence to each other. It was supposed to be _perfect_.

His fist clenched and he began to grind his teeth in his displeasure. Itachi sensed he had hit a nerve from the way Sasuke's body immediately grew rigid. Apparently Sasuke was still sore about him not being cherry when they first made love. Really, he was far too touchy for his own good..

"Sasuke," Itachi turned him over to rest on his elbows and knees. And Sasuke whimpered when the clone's mouth left his balls. His loins were slick with saliva from his aniki's lustful ministrations.

Itachi's clone gripped his chin, and brought him in for a bone-melting kiss. Coaxing his tongue to twist and dance with his while the original began fingering Sasuke's entrance. And shortly Sasuke was throbbing, inside. His asshole was twitching. He salivated when he felt his brother rub his dick up against it. And his toes curled when he heard Itachi groan, so low...and deep.

"You think those women...can make me moan like this?"

He began fondling his otouto's cock, with burning warm fingers. Twisting it gently within his dry, calloused palms. Flogging it gently, until it was turgid with blood, aching and stiff.

"You know I love you, more than anyone."

He pressed the ball of his thumb against the slit of Sasuke's dick. He hissed. And slowly his anxiety began to ebb away. Itachi watched the well-defined muscles in Sasuke's back ripple and churn as he relaxed. As he pushed his ass back against him. Against his cock. So it was prodding the supple red flesh of his otouto's cheeks. Itachi ran his tongue over his full, dry lips at the mind-melting sight. This wouldn't do, he would not last very long like this. He leaned forward to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"I don't remember saying you could move," and it was with a mixture of relief and disappointment that he felt his brother still.

"Good boy," he began to tenderly kiss his brother's back. And his clone finally detached from his otouto's mouth, his chin dripping with Sasuke's saliva. Sasuke was licking his lips, as if missing the taste, breathing heavily from the long kiss.

Then Itachi rose on his knees and pressed his fingers into the supple flesh of his back, beginning to softly knead. Sasuke moaned and arched. The pressure from those fingers, seemed to penetrate him deep below the surface. Shivers began to race over Sasuke's skin as he felt his muscles dissolve. And before he could get carried away he felt his brother's clone grip his shaggy hair.

"Open your mouth, sweetheart..." Sasuke did. And the clone filled it. And from behind Sasuke heard another command.

"Close your thighs," he did this too. Pressing them closed, with Itachi's dick nestled between.

Sasuke heard harsh, laboured breathing, and felt a vice-like grip on his thighs. And Itachi began to slam into him, his cock jabbing at Sasuke's ballsack.

"Mmmmm!" he uttered around the clone's cock. Itachi's dick, rubbing against him...was so good. So good. Sasuke began to go knock-kneed, and he pressed that length with his thighs, rubbed them together, twisting that raging arousal between them.

"That's it, Sasuke. Make me...make Niisan feel good," his voice had gone guttural. The groans had devolved into throaty, animal sounds. His fingernails dug little crescent grooves into Sasuke's skin. And then he buried himself deeper. And he was so long that Sasuke felt Itachi's cock brush up against his own. It was...incredible. But it wasn't enough.

Clutching the clone's cock in his right hand, he began to furiously jack him off. And with his left hand he pulled aside one cheek to expose his entrance.

"More..." he said simply, his eyes wild and beseeching. Itachi could not resist his brother. Not when he looked at him like that.

"You want me to fuck you, now?" he spoke huskily. Sasuke nodded. Itachi smacked his ass in response, moving the right cheek away as well. He rubbed that pink pucker fondly with his thumb.

"You want me to fuck you in here?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke sighed, wiggling his butt enticingly.

Itachi chuckled softly and pulled away from Sasuke's thighs.

"You want me to fuck you with my dick?" he purred, stroking himself gently. He was pleased to see that Sasuke's eyes were glued to his pipe.

"Y-yeah,"

"Then get into position, Sasuke," he gave his cock one last tug and let it bob in the air. "You know the way I like to fuck." he gave Sasuke a knowing, wanton look.

And then Sasuke felt a hand cup his head, the clone was guiding his mouth back down on his cock. Helping him get into Itachi's favourite position. Face down, ass up.

Itachi loved it when his partners submitted to him in this fashion. In this position he could see _everything_, every last detail. He could be truly intimate with his lover. There was no way to hide from his eyes. And Itachi eyed the tender, juicy ass in front of him with great longing. He had to taste it. Just one lick.

Sasuke cried out as loud as he could with his mouth full of dick. His hands immediately left the clone's cock and flew to his bottom, and he parted himself for his aniki. He needed him. Desperately...so badly, he needed him _now_. He began to pulsate his rectum, trying to remember how to open himself up in his lust-muddled state. After a few tries he succeeded, and his entrance began to yawn wide before Itachi's eyes with a moist, sucking noise. It was utterly vulgar, simply obscene...and totally irresistable. At the sight of Sasuke's asshole winking at him, Itachi lost all control.

He promptly straightened up, seized his brother's hips in an iron grip, and plunged himself in. And Sasuke's buttery insides had parted like the Red Sea. Sasuke was in complete bliss. His mouth, his ass, both were so full with cock. Hot, throbbing, rock-hard cock. Stretching his anal canal and reaching into his gullet. His tastebuds tingled and his mouth watered at the salty taste of precum. His rectum burned with the hot liquid as well.

And Itachi continued to set about the task of ravishing his otouto's abused ass with great gusto. Pounding into Sasuke with brutal efficiency, until their sweat began to fly. Snapping his hips smartly, filling the room with the sounds of their wet flesh slapping together. Such lewd sounds. Thrusting so deeply, balls deep in his little brother. And Sasuke's insatiable hole tried to suck him in deeper still. And their raucous mating continued with an intensity neither had ever known.

Sasuke thought he must have died and gone to heaven, hell, purgatory, or somewhere else out of this realm of existence. A place where he was buried in his brother's musky scent always. A place where he was pierced deeply by lovely young flesh, so deep it touched the back of his soul. A place where his exterior was bathed in a glory of slickness, sweat exuded from his screaming pores. Where his brother's fragrant juices pooled on his inner flesh, and leaked out of him in fat, viscous drops.

And the intense invasion of those dicks dragged on for an unfathomable length of time. Those swollen ridgepoles plunging in mercilessly; ravaging, plundering. Reaching into places Sasuke didn't know _existed._ Looting his rectum for pleasure, ransacking his burning throat for gratification. Searching for that crest of completion. Climbing rapidly towards the blinding bliss at the peak of Mount Climax.

Itachi fucked him faster as he neared completion. He bit into Sasuke's shoulder; rubbed his stomach, his thighs, his cock in a frenzy. Rutting into him in desparation. Despite wanting with all his heart for it to last just a little longer. Itachi's legs ached and his abs were on fire, but he did not stop thrusting into his little brother's tight, sweet hole. Their bodies were so slippery he couldn't grip him very well; so Itachi bear-hugged his otouto, boning him for all he was worth. But in a way, the sweat was good. It was a badge od honour that proved his effort. He knew his orgasm would surely come...whether he would survive it however was not so certain.

"I'm cumming, Sasukeee," the clone slurred, the creases on his face showing up in dramatic relief. "where do you want it?"

Sasuke was nearly out of his mind with the pleasure. But he wanted more...he wanted everything.

"Me too, baby." the original gasped, "You want us to do it on you or in you?" he licked the shell of his otouto's ear fervently.

_more more don't stop never stop give me everything iwant you all of you all over me niisan niisan can cum on my face in my ass my mouth everywhere just say it please just doitdoitdoit!_

"N-niisan. Both. Please both! Hurry..."

"As you wish...!" and the clone pulled Sasuke's head back by his hair, aiming for his open mouth.

He snarled violently as he came, roping all over Sasuke's waiting tongue, smearing his still-spurting dick across his face. Sasuke immediately puckered his lips when he felt it aganst them, sucking hard on that cock, like he was sucking the meat off a chicken bone, slurping up the last of the cum.

At the sight of his otouto's slutty behaviour towards his clone, Itachi toppled over the edge. He screeched like a banshee as his orgasm hit with explosive force. His eyes were wide and starey in shock; he had _never_ thought pleasure like this existed. He bit his lip until it drew blood it felt so good; his whole body jerked uncontrollably. His nerves felt shot; he thought he was having a fit. And all the while his dick pumped heavy cream into his brother's body.

" 'Suke..." was all he managed to choke out. But it was enough.

"I'm...! 'M gonna..."

_die_

"c-cum!" and then he did.

Sasuke came so hard that he tore the sheets and bit his tongue. And a hot spray of thick semen spurted out of his aching dong. Whimpering like a child at the feel of the hot liquid beginning to leak from him. His bowels clenching on his aniki's thick cock as it milked him of his cum.

And Itachi collapsed on top of him, trembling fingers gripping his ruined sheets.

"That...was..."

" 'M-mazing..." and then Sasuke had faded into blackness.

Sasuke grinned at the memory of that night. He began to stroke the hair framing his Niisan's lovely face, smiling down at him fondly. Coveting his beauty. Thrilled by the torrid sparkle of his eyes that promised endless pleasure. Today...it would definitely be even better. He would make sure of it.

And Sasuke began to shiver in anticipation.

"Don't worry. I'll fuck you good, Niisan." and his cock grew as he lasciviously eyed his brother.

"I'll fuck you long,"

_And then you'll never want anyone else but me. _

Sasuke began to chuckle smugly, impatiently rubbing and pinching his own nipples, determined to achieve full erection soon.

"I'll fuck you _hard._" and his black eyes burned so hot.

_Oh, did I tell you Part II was a two-parter? I'm sorry; I meant to say it was a trilogy. My bad. Don't complain, this chapter was fucking hot; you got your fix for the day. But you'll see the conclusion very soon. Well... soon enough, anyway._

_Peace._


	3. Chapter 3

I hereby declare that I claim no rights to **NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi/SHUEISHA Inc. **and receive no monetary benefit for any narrative I publish hereafter based on this manga or any of its other media adaptations.

Warnings are in place for slash (male on male coupling), incest, graphic sexual content, misuse of ninjutsu & chakra and strong language.

-Xtase

_Alright, I'm done fucking with you guys for kicks; this is the last instalment of _Dynamic Enrty Pt. II_; and most probably the last of this series...unless, you don't want it to be. I've set up a poll over on my profile, and I'll let you guys decide what my next smut fic will be. And one (well, two actually) of the options is _Dynamic Entry: The Bonus Chapters!. _So if you're interested; swing by my profile and vote now!_

_On a side note; this chapter is a little more poetic than the rest. Hope you like it anyway, enjoy._

Itachi was becoming quite impatient. Who wouldn't be if they were eye to "eye" with Sasuke's dick? Albeit his irritatingly semi-flaccid dick; but it is as alluring now as when it is fully erect. Even more so.

Because, to Itachi, it bespoke of potential. It bespoke of half-formed waking dreams, during the restless nights of his youth. When he could not sleep because he could feel himself grow taller, broader; his legs and his shoulders. Thinking over and over in his hormone-fueled delirium:

_It itches._

In his stretching bones and thickening muscles. Hot as hell outside, but not as hot as in him. In his hormone-ravaged body. Inside.

_And it itches..._

Painfully, in his tented sleeping shorts. _Inside._ He had had no experience of these things, but instinct does. Mankind's savage patron. Vile and beautiful and secret. And it whispers in his ear, penetrating the sensetive flesh of his mind.

_The answer is __**inside.**_

And still he did not know, but ever-patient instinct had guided him. She had guided his hand to the root of the tree of life, nestled in its whispy new undergrowth, where his seeds had awoken, ready to bear fruit when sown into fertile womb-soil. Into it.

Of their own volition his hands released his almost-manhood from inside his pants. And as he holds it, _handles _it, he finds himself fantasising about what it would be like to see his own cock up close. To stroke it, take it into his own mouth.

"Inside" he had mumbled, his lips cracking open. The image had seemed to sear itself onto his very retinas; a thick, shiny stalk. Shiny because it's skin is stretched _tight_, over painfully engorged flesh. And it was all his; his own essence. And truth, enlightenment had come then, in the form of a screaming climax. And then a brain-hiccup:

_What the hell was that?_

Those nights that were cherished so deep in his breast that they were forgotten. But when he looks at Sasuke's...when he sees him up close like this, he is reminded of those secret nights of self-worship. Those twisted evenings spent supressing ego, indulging the id; revering the cock. And that raging erection glares in his mind's eye, in livid detail.

"Inside," the sneaky mantra crawls up from his heart's graveyard and escapes back into the open. It comes out in a dry, reedy whisper. Like always.

Itachi grasped Sasuke's warm cock at the base. He began to tug at it, squeeze it between his hungry fingers. Realising its potential, by shaping and molding it into the image of manhood that has haunted his mind since adolescence. He licks his lips, and eyes the cock with starving eyes.

And Sasuke sees this. The glints in those abyssal black pits. With a satyric simper on his lips and wide, voracious red eyes. This dissolute young man is recording his brother with the Sharingan; the footage to be safely tucked away in a snug corner of his corrupt mind. Ready for instant retrieval and use as fap-fuel during his frequent, painfully prolonged wanking sessions.

The way Itachi was looking at his member; like it was the wellspring of all pleasure. Good Lord his aniki was nearly drooling, because of _Sasuke's _incredible dick. It greatly gratified him that he could have such power over Itachi. And for an individual like himself who found power erotic...well. It was enough to make his dick swell. Lo and behold; his lack of stiffness is no longer a problem.

_Thank God._

And his aniki starts suckling the tip of his dick again, making him groan softly. It is so good he almost loses sight of his goal. Almost.

He pries his aniki's mouth away from his erection by his hair, leaving a thread of saliva in its wake. Pulling so his face is angled just so. Sasuke drinks in the sight of his beautiful brother. Yes, Itachi was beautiful. And as a child, it had been difficult to determine his sex just by looking at him. Long eyelashes, silky hair, the pretty curve of his mouth. Even now, as a grown man, it is only a deep brow, a pronounced Adam's apple, his impressive musculature that save him from androgyny.

Sasuke lets his long, flowing hair trickle through his fingers, his gaze affixed on the hollow of Itachi's shoulder. The chiseled outline of his jaw, the curve of his collarbone. He watches Itachi's chest rise and fall, like a winded animal pursued by hunters. And his dazed eyes, soft and fevered black eyes. Begging him, daring him to refuse his desires. That heavy gaze making Sasuke's balls ache dully; he wouldn't be able to walk soon at the rate he was going.

"Inside," he rasps again, gazing at him, as if in a trance.

And Sasuke tugs his arm, draws him up to face hime, into a warm, bruising kiss.

"You want me inside? Inside you, Niisan?" he husks ardently against the kiss. Locking eyes with his aniki.

And his breath puffs out, so warm, it feels like it is condensing on Itachi's lips. And his fingers feel hot and bony, pressing into his bicep, burning his scalp as Sasuke grips him by the hair. His otouto presses his nude body forward, and their nipples graze.

Itachi answers with a tilt of his head, a crush of his lips. The bridge of his nose slides past his otouto's. They truly are similar, so snug is their fit. Making love with Sasuke was like making love with himself. The closest he can get to realising his most primal fantasies without degenerating into savagery.

And Sasuke, as he too often does, was thinking with his dick. Grinding against his aniki's hipbone he notices his state of overdress. His hands immediately start to claw at Itachi's belt line, his mouth sucking feverishly at his aniki's pulse. He feels Itachi cup his skull and press him harder to his throat, and Sasuke nips, bites, while turning his brother around and steering him towards the bed. And all the while his eyes do not leave his brother's, scarlet boring into coal.

Impatiently he shoves his aniki onto the bed, stripping him as he sinks. Skinning his trousers and briefs over his thighs, his calves, his ankles. And there he was, splayed over the bed, in all his nubile glory, mother-naked before Sasuke's eyes. And his aniki, the consummate tease, leisurely propped himself up on his elbows, cocking his left knee provicatively. With his suggestive half-smile and his carees-me gaze. Hot and ripe, and reaady for his taking.

And Sasuke burned to posess this lovely creature, this ethereal being that masqueraded as his sibling. Yes, in that moment, he could not beleive that _he _could be related to _him_. Could not believe this god-man wanted anything to do with him, much less expose himself to him; surrender his own body to Sasuke's mercy. It made him suffocate in his own feelings of triumph.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, he brushed his trembling fingers over his aniki's knee. The skin there that glowed a dusty pink. With bated breath he trailed them lower, beginning to stroke a thigh. Marvelling at its suppleness, for a brief moment. Lower still to the juncture between thigh and loin. The smooth sinew found there, stretching as Itachi spread himself wider; Sasuke traced it with his thumb.

And then the main attraction, his manhood, slick with his juices. Pointing to the ceiling. Sasuke looked at it, and then peeked at his own. He could not help doing this; they were so close. So close. The thought plagued his mind for a minute, until an idea took root in his fertile brain.

Slowly, he loomed over Itachi, until their faces hovered not even an inch apart. He wanted to _watch _ as Itachi's lovely features contorted into a lust-grimace. He wanted to see it up close. He wrapped his fingers around his aniki's arousal, pulled it towards him. He saw the soft coal of Itachi's eyes darken to jet. His lips parted slightly. But nothing else.

Sasuke leaned forward to bump noses with his aniki. Breathing his air. Longing to kiss him, to _feel _him. He brought Itachi's erection closer to his own...and pressed them together in one fluid motion. Engirding them in both his hands.

Itachi's mouth fell open and his world spun when he felt his brother's dick slide against his. His arms nearly buckled underneath him. And then Sasuke began to _thrust_ into his hands, amd _squeeze_ their arousals together. Itachi screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. But even with his mouth shut the sounds escaped him. The sounds of his body shouting for more.

It was _so good._ It was too good. Every single mind-jarring moment of it. His left eye squinted open its gaze fell on his crotch. He saw the glistening pink head of his cock, all slick and leaking, _rubbing _ against Sasuke's. Sasuke's dick in his hands plunging in and out, back and forth against his turgid flesh. Red and straining.

They were both groaning now. Itachi was beginning to lose control; his hips began to buck of their own accord. And Sasuke was beginning to go wild. He straddled his aniki, trapping him between the iron grip of his thighs, supressing his movement. And Itachi responded by throwing his head back, twisting his hands in the sheets; hanging on for dear life. His keen eyes regarding his otouto with awe. But it wasn't only Sasuke he saw; he was looking lust in the face. It dwelt in every feature of his brother's chiseled features. In that wide twisted grin, in the silky black hair that whipped at his face with Sasuke's every movement. Whipped him into a frenzy; until he felt the moment of truth approach.

"Sasuke," he gasped against his otouto's lips. And Sasuke nuzzled into his neck, growling directly into his brother's ear. He began to speed up.

"Cumming..." Itachi muttered. He buried his nose into Sasuke's messy hair, inhaling the clean, secret scent that only he knew. Only Itachi could be allowed this close to him. So close. Almost there...

Sasuke withdrew to get a look at his aniki. He could have bitten into those red apple cheeks, wanted to nibble those succulent lips. Itachi's eyes were glazing over, it wouldn't be long now...

And Sasuke moved lower on his brother's body, until he was level with his cock. Itachi was so excited that the tip almost touched his navel. And then he swallowed it up, burying his head in his aniki's pubic hair, feeling it fill up his throat. Itachi yelped in surprise at the warm sensation and promptly collapsed onto his back. That heat, the moist ring of flesh tightening aroind him; it made his head swim and his blood pressure soar.

Sasuke bobbed upwards, mercilessly tongueing the head, engirding his brothers cock with his thumb and forefinger, where the head met the shaft. And he could _feel_ his brother's orgasm approaching, through the furious beating of the blood vessels in his dick. Thrumming against his fingers. He had to act quickly...

Itachi suddenly felt the edge of his shaft being squeezed, with dizzying pressure. Stars and spots began to blur his vision. And Sasuke was going crazy with his tongue; he sent it slithering and slurping in every direction. Itachi did not even attempt to stifle his cries anymore; and let the lust-sobs rack his body. Sasuke heard him loud and clear; and it only made him even more turned on. He let the freely flowing precum drip out of his mouth, letting it trickle down his aniki's swollen cock, down into the cleft of his ass. They would need that for later.

His aniki meanwhile could not have cared less about the future (for once). Every muscle in his body was growing taut, straining hard. His toes curled in anticipation of a volcanic climax. It was coming; his body siezed up and his mind went blank, and then he felt a violent squeeze. And then he felt...he felt...

_Huh?_

Nothing. It was gone. Like a smoke puff. His orgasm...denied!

And Sasuke began chuckling, his mouth still full of cock, and the vibrations made pleasure, pain, _something _shoot up Itachi's spine. His otouto released his still-erect dick from his mouth, smirking smugly at him. The cogs in Itachi's fuck-fuzzed brain began to work; and the answer came to him when they clicked into place. And Itachi saw red.

_You little prick..._

He snared a tuft of his otouto's hair and yanked him roughly toward his face. And the smarmy little _git_ had the audacity to simper in his face. He had done this to him on _purpose_, it was written all over his visage.

"Are you deaf, Sasuke?" he hissed sharply, Sharingan glowering "I told you to fuck me; _not _fuck me over."

Sasuke licked his suddenly dry lips. And his body shivered with the potent mixture of lust and fear. His aniki so seldom lost his temper; much less stooped to _cussing. _He loved seeing Itachi like this, he loved that he was the only person who got to see him like this. Not even those whores who had spread their legs for him knew this side of the man. Because Itachi would never behave like this toward a woman. Then Sasuke was brought back to the present with a stinging smack to the side of his face.

"Pay attention when I speak to you." his voice was low and menacing "I'll give you one more chance to do it right. And if you cock up a second time..." his words hung in the air, his silent threat issued. And then Sasuke began to cackle maniacally; his infuriating giggles grating on his fuming aniki's ears.

He had to shut him up before he went batshit.

Swiflty, in a fluid motion, he hauled Sasuke close and crushed their lips together with battering force. He forces apart Sasuke's still-grinning lips and plunges inside, stroking his palate with his tongue. Sasuke quaked in his arms and keened into his aniki's mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. Forget the foreplay; they had to fuck _now._

Without warning he grabbed hold of his aniki's thighs, pressing his knees toward his chest. And he guided his throbbing arousal to his entrance; and shoved the whole thing inside with a snarling gasp. He flinched as he felt his aniki savagely bite down on his lower lip and gouge deep weals into his back with his fingernails. But he otherwise paid no heed to the pain and began to vault into his brother like a battering ram.

Poor Itachi could only grit his teeth and ride out the pain. Not that his pervert little brother seemed to care; he was licking at Itachi's right ear, groaning and breathing heavily.

"Aniki, your ass feels so good," he crowed.

_Enjoy it while you can, dear heart. After this stunt, you won't be getting any in a __**long **__while..._

Sasuke rose up on his knees and watched himself enter his brother. His entrance was inflamed, stretching amazingly, swallowing up his cock. The sight was almost as good as the feel of it. Almost. Because nothing could be better than Itachi's walls pressing down, down on his cock. And the ring of muscle at the entrance seemed to suck him in as he slid out. In and out. It was too tight...too tight.

So tight that his niisan could not possibly be enjoying this. So he begins to slow his thrusts as he strokes his elder brother's cheek. It was wet with his tears.

Itachi's brows were furrowed and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. Sasuke leaned down for a closer look, and he could see the fine sweat droplets glistening on Itachi's forehead, and his long feathery eyelashes were clumped together with the wetness of his tears. Not even when his hand had been run through with a kunai, clear to the other side, had Itachi so much as whimpered in pain. Perhaps Sasuke had been a bit - forceful - with his attentions.

So he cupped his aniki's face in his hands, kissing him, grinding into him more slowly. Trying to coax his body into a relaxed state. Pressing his lips against his forehead, brushing them against the delicate eyelids, the curve of a cheekbone. Grazing the cold metal of his necklace as he kisses the hollow of Itachi's throat.

And Itachi finally sighed, kissed him back when the pads of Sasuke's fingers began to massage his scalp. Rubbing in little circles, through his hair, at his sweet spot; the base of his skull. It satisfied him greatly that he knew his brother's body so well. He had to get to work down south as well.

Rocking forward for deeper penetration, until only Itachi's shoulder blades made contact with the sheets, Sasuke slowed down his thrusts. Reaching deep into his bowels, firing up nerve endings that made his aniki shiver. Going deeper still, where it was warmer, where it was _curvier_. Moving slowly, steadily, with wet slapping sounds. He saw Itachi bite his lip and felt him writhe beneath him. And Sasuke didn't blame him; he had never done him this deep before, and on his part, Sasuke had never felt this overwhelmed. Even for anal sex, this was _deep_.

And lying there, in this very vulnerable position, Itachi knew there was nowhere to hide from his brother. Now or ever again. He knew...too much. And he was okay with that. So when Sasuke manouevred him towards the edge of the bed he did not protest. And he moaned softly when his otouto entered him again, screwed him while he hung half off the bed. And this left his brother in a favourable position to jack him off as he did so.

The thrusts had become shallower, enough so he could feel Sasuke's cock rub against his prostate. No irritating jabbing and poking, just a nice, lazy massaging sensation. And Sasuke kept going...going. Without pause. He didn't stop; he musn't stop. Itachi's faced was flushed from the blood rush to his head, but it did not even rival the blood flowing to his dick. He was so hard it hurt. He needed release; needed it soon...

"Pull out, Sasuke."

And Sasuke was surprised for a moment, until he realised what his brother wanted. So he did as he was told, and was rewarded with the beautiful sight of his aniki's abs flexing as he raised himself up. He could not resist carding a hand through his satiny tresses; they swung as he shifted. Getting into position; on hands and knees. And Sasuke got behind him, pressing the tender flesh of his aniki's ass.

And again, Sasuke penetrated him. Itachi made an urgent noise; he came quite easily in this position. And this was a good thing; Sasuke was nearing his limit. All this time he had been fighting off climax, it was too much for him to take. His aniki's ass was just too tight, it felt too good to be inside him. Everything about the man was just orgasmic. But Sasuke wanted to make him come first; he wanted to make him scream. He angled his cock towards his aniki's belly; towards his prostate, and fucked him _deep_.

Itachi was starting to sob again. At the feel of Sasuke's pipe sliding _down_ towards his navel, past his G-spot, then _up_ and left, reaching for the end of the tunnel. Sasuke's hands on his thighs, their bony knuckles digging into his hips, those deep, maddening thrusts. They brought him closer; so close.

And then Sasuke suddenly sped up, pumping in and out furiously, so fast and steady that his precum foamed. And when Itachi felt Roman hands tease at his nipples, he knew that he wouldn't need to touch himself to come. All he needed was Sasuke's warm cock buried deep inside him. Only his juices, his sweat and his musk. They made him push his ass back against his otouto, his vision blurring everytime he impaled himself.

And finally his arms buckled beneath him. But shortly afterward he felt Sasuke grip his left arm and tug backwards, pulling him back up. Then all Itachi could do was cry out in pleasure as his brother barrelled into him. His otouto ran a slick tongue down his spine, wrapping his free arm around his chest. Fucking him so _hard._ His wet hair stuck to his lips, his flushed cheeks, it felt like Sasuke was pulling his arm out of his socket, inside it felt as if his cock would pierce through the thin skin of his rectum.

_He'll tear me...gonna tear me._

And then Itachi could see Sasuke's cock piercing and parting his walls. Invading fiercely, coating his insides as it thrashed around in him. And he saw them press down, saw the walls _squeeze. _Right before he _felt _them squeeze. Right before he came, came with tears welling up in the his eyes. Weeping in relief; in joyful succour and release.

And then he felt a hot flood well up inside him; Sasuke really had come, in his mind and in his ass. He saw it shoot up vividly. Gushing into him some more as Sasuke rode out his orgasm.

And they collapsed together onto the mattress, drawing heaving, shaky breaths. Reveling on their fucked-out bliss.

And sometime later, Sasuke would turn to his brother with a hard, eager spark in his gaze and a rapidly hardening cock. His brother would smile crookedly at him.

"Again, Sasuke?"

"Oh yes," and Sasuke would kiss him briefly "We'll do it like our first time, Niisan."

"You want me to ride you?" he chuckles, amused.

"Yeah. Just like you did back then,"

And Sasuke would tug him closer. Itachi would smile his lop-sided smile again, before moving to straddle his otouto.

"Round two it is," he would croon, and sink onto Sasuke's pulsing member.

_Finis. _

_Some of you have been wondering why I put both ItaSasu and SasuIta in here. And my answer is simple and straightforward; because it's tits hot. (yes, I just used "tits" as an adjective, sue me) The reason why I combined both in the same fic is partially because I've never seen it done before and mostly because I don't believe in the whole seme/uke dynamic. _

_If ItaSasu and SasuIta are mouthwatering as separate entities, imagine how orgasmic, how mind-blowing they are when they're combined? Just thinking about it makes my toes curl. So why the ruddy hell should I deny myself the opportunity to double my pleasure? If I'm going to be a hedonistic pervert, I might as well go the whole nine yards and write the most depraved shit I can think of. And if it flies in the face of the infamous "seme/uke" archetype that runs rampant in yaoi; well motherfuck tradition. Fuck that prissy little bitch until she cums hard. Then kick her uptight ass out and never call her back._

_Bottom line; I love the thought of boys boning each other into oblivion so much that I couldn't give a flying fuck about who's topping who as long as I get to see some lovin'. I love it too much to spend valuable minutes of my life that __I will never get back__, worrying about who's the bitch when I can be better occupied drooling and tingling and...enjoying myself. I've got it that bad; phear me fangirls._

_Peace._


End file.
